OneShots
by ShadowsLucidity1990
Summary: Just some one shots for all the annoying things that you run into in WoW. The people in Trade Chat, the Quests you take that you sometimes don't fully understand, the trolls. Everything. AND I will take requests.


**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be writing about Ara and Veri but I just couldn't help myself when I thought about how you do a quest and you have to loot hooves or eyes.. SOMETHING. You look at the fucking animal/enemy and you see the damned hoof, or eye, only it doesn't drop.**

 **So, here's a funny little one shot!**

The barrens… such a lovely place. The desolate wasteland of nothing but sand, stone, and… a lot of browns and reds as far as the eye can see.

' _Honestly, who fucking wants to live here?!"_ An exasperated Goblin things as she readies her bow lining up an arrow just to where it will hit the center of the Zhevra.

' _Why in the void am I even wanting to kill a few damned Zhevra's, there isn't any great profit in it?'_ Looking at her side seeing her panther Kashmir hunkering down and zeroing in on the Zhevra.

Whispering the Goblin hunter said to the panther, "You know what to do Kashmir, when the arrow flies, the damned Zhevra dies."

Giving an affirmative low growl, the panther gets ready to pounce.

Letting the arrow fly it landed with a slick thud. Smirking the Goblin, stood up as Kashmir pounced and tore out the throat of the Zhevra.

Reaching down to pet the panther the Goblin gave a small smile while praising Kashmir, "Good job love. Now to get this damned hoof and be done with this place."

Looking at the Zhevra and seeing where the hoof is the Goblin realized one thing. With her eye twitching she started ranting, "Fucking really! I see the damned hoof RIGHT THERE! What do I have to fly back to fucking Orgrimmar and get a damned saw to saw the fucking leg off!" Stomping away from the dead animal, the Goblin got on her bike and took off toward The Crossroads to the damned Orc that gave this fucked up quest.

Seeing her, the Goblin yelled out, "Oi! Darkthorn! I got a fucking bone to pick with you!"

The Orc turned while wondering what she did to piss off the volatile Goblin.

"Shaylan, how can I help you now?" The Orc said deadpanned.

Eye twitching the Goblin, now known as Shaylan, took a deep breath in an out before she replied, "Why is it that I can't loot a damned hoof when I SEE IT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Backing up a little, the Orc couldn't believe that this Goblin didn't care that she was yelling at a person that was three times are size. This Goblin was fucking insane.

"Shaylan, sometimes that just happens that way. Sometimes the hoof drops and sometimes it doesn't. We don't know why or how, but that's how it happens."

Now narrowing her eyes Shaylan growled before stomping away wondering why the fucking Titans hated her very being.

' _There has to be a Moola Titan somewhere that hates Goblin hunters everywhere in the damned universe.'_ Shaylan thought, as she got on her bike going back to where the Zhevra's congregated.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me." She said deadpanned as she looked into the empty space of the Barrens.

Seeing an Undead Mage killing everything in sight, she stomped over to him…

"Excuse the fuck outta me asshat! Wanna fucking save some animals for others!" She screamed from behind, scaring the living hell out of him.

Whipping around the Mage looked down and saw Shaylan looking at him through narrowed eyes. Opening his mouth a gravelly voice came out, "I didn't know that others were here."

"Well whatta ya know. Someone else IS here." Shaylan said sarcastically, making it an act to look around with wide eyes and then looking down at herself, before looking back at the mage.

"Maybe we should start over," The mage said, seeing that he was dealing with a tiny person, with a big temper. "My name is Shadowfilth, what's yours?"

Giving the Undead a once over before answering Shaylan said, "the names Shaylan, Shay for short, and No that's not a personal quip at my height." Sticking out her hand she finished, "Somewhat nice to meet cha."

Seeing the look that Shadowfilth was giving her she elaborated.

"I'm having a void of a day, not enough Moola, not enough hoofs, and not enough fucking patience for anything else to go wrong today."


End file.
